The present disclosure relates to the field of display device technology, and more particularly to a quantum dot glass plate and a manufacturing method thereof.
Quantum dots are based on semiconducting crystals, where size of the quantum dot ranges from 1 to 100 nanometers, and each particle of the quantum dot is a monocrystal. An advantage of the quantum dots is based on quantum confinement effect of the semiconducting crystal or quantum size effect of the semiconducting crystal. When size of the semiconducting crystal reaches nanoscale levels (1 nanometer is approximately equal to ten thousandth of human hair), different sizes of the semiconducting crystal can emit different color light. Therefore, for new materials, quantum dots are widely used in electronics, such as lighting devices, mobile devices, and television devices.
At present, lighting principle of a common white light emitting diode (LED) is that a blue LED excites yellow fluorescent powder, where a color gamut saturation value (National Television System Committee (NTSC) value) of the common white light emitting diode is between approximately 60-80%. A traditional blue light emitting diode excites nanoscale-sized quantum dots, which makes NTSC value reach 100% or more, further improving display quality of a panel. However, packaging of the quantum dots is an important topic in current research. Traditional packaging puts the quantum dots in a glass tube, but this manufacturing procedure is complicated, and non-effective zone of sealing location of the glass tube is big and occupies extra space, which negatively impacts a narrow frame design principle. In narrow frame designs, the surface area of periphery elements of the glass plate (namely portion of sub-frame cannot display) should be as small as possible. Therefore, it is important to how to ensure effect of the packaging of the quantum dots in advance and reduce the non-effective zone (non-display zone) as much as possible.